


🏆Double Date🏆

by Thora_Birch



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Teen Romance, couples, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-07-16
Updated: 1993-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thora_Birch/pseuds/Thora_Birch
Summary: Allison, Max, Binx and Dani are gonna enjoy their date and watch a movie marathon and have fun.
Relationships: Max Dennison & Allison Watts, Thackery Binx & Dani Dennison





	🏆Double Date🏆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abigail_Cowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/gifts).



Allison, Max, Binx and Dani are at their favorite ice scream shop and ordered their favorites, while eating they decide what they should do after they enjoy their food and dessert, since it is raining they will probably watch a movie marathon, and play a few games that they really love to play together, then look at the view even though it is raining.

They can also tell a story almost like a sleepover but not quite maybe story about how they met.

"What kind of movie marathon should we watch that isn't scary for Dani" Allison said.

"We will think of one that isn't too scary for her" Thackery said.

After they finished their food and dessert, they walk back to the 1 bedroom apartment that they all share so they can have their fun of a movie marathon, games and a story but also enjoy the view.

Once they are back home, they turn the tv on, put on the movie marathon, sit on the couch, have popcorn and drinks, Dani is sitting on his lap with her drink and popcorn.

After the movie marathon they think of which game to play together.

"We could play candy Land" Allison said.

"Sounds like a good idea" Max said.

They all sit at the table, set the board game up, and each of them rolls the dice and moves their pieces to the correct color square, pick a card and does what it says, not sure who will win but it sure is fun.

They keep playing until Allison wins, followed by Max and Binx, Dani just sits there quietly.

Allison has her camera and is taking pictures of the scenery, while Max is painting the scenery, Binx and Dani are setting up the last game that they all play, they get the board set up and wait for Allison and Max to finish.

"Guys the last game is all set up ready to play" Binx said.

"Your on" Allison and Max said.

They start playing the game, Allison goes first, then Max, Binx and Dani.

Allison wins followed by Binx, and Max, Dani gets up and gets everything ready for story time this time Allison will tell the story of how they all met and fell in love.

Once everything is set up they all sit on Binx and Dani's bed, while Allison tells the story.

"One day 4 friends met at Dani's school, they went for a nice walk, watched fire works, ate and Dani played her guitar, singing the nice song she wrote, after she put her guitar away they all headed to their favorite spot so Max and Allison could paint and take pictures, while Binx and Dani watched and did their own thing, once everyone was done they all went to get something to eat then relax and had the best time ever" Allison said as the story ended.

Dani fell asleep on the bed so Binx covered her and went under the covers with her while Allison and Max went to their bed, did their routine got into bed and fell asleep dreaming of all the fun they had on their date night and hope to have more soon.

The next morning they got up, did their routine, and started the rest of their day watching a marathon, then played more games then all went to sleep again to relax.


End file.
